Why you do this to me?
by ILuvthemunks
Summary: Alvin thinks that his family (Dave and his brothers) do not want him. What would he do? Please, please, please read and mostly review if you want me to continue ;)
1. Why

**Chapter 1: Why?**

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

"AAAALLLLLLVVVVVVIIIIIIN!" dave yelled his famous yell at alvin who was crying "I know for sure that life would be better with out you!", then dave noticed what he said to alvin and really regret it especially when he saw how was alvin crying because he never cried like this, in other words really bad. "Alvin, I'm really sorry"

"NO, NONE OF YOU WANT ME, AND THIS IS TRUE!"as alvin said it, he ran away and stopped at the end of the staircase and sat down, crying while burring his head in his hands. Everyone went running, then stopped to look at alvin in the stairs.

"Alvin we-we are really sorry" said simon sitting next to him with dave, and Theo in the other side

"why" alvin whispered, but no one heard what he said

"What?" they said

"WHY!" Alvin said and broke into harder tears

"Alvin we-we are sorry" said Theo

"But you did not answer me" said Alvin as he built strength from his anger

"we….we" dave tried to say

"You do not need to say it, because I am leaving!" Alvin said and stood up, went and stormed into his room, grabbed everything belonged to him, then went back and to look at them as they were shocked not even daring to look at him.

"What, won't you say good-bye to me?" said alvin

no response

"Okay then, good-bye for ever!" then went not even looking back. The only thing was in his mind were two: first is to go to his mom Vinny, second: was asking him self why this is happening?

* * *

**Alvin's Pov:**

**Next hour**

knock

knock

Vinny walked to the door and opened it to be shocked when she was hugged while hearing someone sobbing and crying. When she saw who it was,

"A-Alvin?" said Vinny "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be with my brothers and dave, please let me live with you!" I cried

"Alvin what's wrong?"

No answer

"come inside, we will talk tomorrow, okay?"

"o-okay" I said, then my mom toke me to a bed, then said good night and I said to her back

* * *

**Next day**

I waked up went down the stairs rubbing one of my eyes while yawning. In the way I remembered yesterday night, but I thought it doesn't matter now.

"Hello dear" said a familiar voice, then I stopped from moving looked up to see Miss Miller, Britt, and mom sitting in the living room

"Hello" I said, then made my way there, and found the only seat was next to brittany, so I sat there.

"Hi alvin" said Britt

"Hi" I said

"good morning alvin" said mom

"good morning mom" I said

"I talked to dave about yesterday and to simon and theo. I am really angry for what they did to alvin" said Miss Miller

"yeah, me too I can't believe it" said mom

"But why?" I said and really regret it

"What, honey" said Miss Miller, and then britt wanted to say it, but I gave her a sign, but as usual she did not care

"Alvin said 'why'" britt said

"ohh, honey, don't care about them" said Miss Miller

"Okay" I said, but still want answer for that

"britt why don't you take alvin to a walk?" said mom

"Okay" said britt, a bit in excitement, and then I went with her, and Miss Miller and mom continued to talk

* * *

**At the park, me and britt**

"So, do you want ice cream?" asked britt

"Umm, okay" I said, then she bought two cones, and handed me one of them

"Come, I will show you something"I said

"O-Okay" she said afraid from what it will be, then I toke her inside one of the bushes and started to clear loose bricks from the other wall behind the bush. When I was done I said "Look"

"Wow, It's so nice!" said britt

* * *

**What do you think will happen?**

**please read and review if you want me to continue**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks is out **


	2. Can't believe it!

**Chapter 2: Can't believe it!**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

Alvin got britt to a place, that was in the middle a small hill, and in the middle of the hill was a small apple tree; and nice flowers here and there

"So you liked it?" Alvin said

"Like it? I love it!" britt said and hugged alvin, after 10 sec. the broke

"Um..what do you want to do?"

"Maybe sit down" britt said

"Okay" I said after 5 min.

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

"Um alvin" britt said

"yes" Alvin said

Britt "Do I ever cross your mind?"

Alvin "No"

Britt "Do you like me?"

Alvin "No"

Britt "Do you want me?"

Alvin "No"

Britt "Would you cry if I left?"

Alvin "No"

Britt "Would you live for me?"

Alvin "No"

Britt "Would you do anything for me?"

Alvin "No"

Britt "Choose me, or your life"

Alvin "My life"

Britt started holding back sobs, and Alvin gets confused

Britt "Can't you see that I love you?"

Alvin "What do you mean?"

Britt "I love you, but what is the reasons that make you say 'no' in everything that I said to you before a while?"

"The reason why you never crossed my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I'll do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life." said alvin with a smile

Britt "I love you"

Alvin "I love you too"

Britt "Prove it. Scream it to the world"

Alvin leans forward and whispers in her ear "I love you"

Britt "why'd you whisper it to me?"

Alvin "Because you are my world"

britt leaned to alvin and same did alvin and shared a long kiss. After what seemed 5 min. they broke for air.

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

It was my best moments ever. I finally showed my feelings to britt

"Umm, alvin it's time to go back, or your mom and Miss Miller will get worried"

"okay" I said in a bit of disappointment, then britt giggled

* * *

**At 6pm**

britt and I entered the house to stop by shock

* * *

**Want to know what will go on?**

**please read and review if you want me to continue**

**Until next chapter ILuvthemunks off**


	3. What!

**Important note: If you see any characters or something made up, please do not talk about that, I am just using imagination, thanks ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What?!**

**Alvin's Pov:**

"What!" I shouted, what seemed a mix in my voice of anger and frustration to find Dave, simon, theo, jean, elle, Miss Miller, and mom sitting and talking

"Alvin calm down" britt whispered to me

"Alvin!" As simon came to hug me but I pushed him backwards and accidentally (but he deserve it for what he did to me) made him fall to the ground so hard. "Wh-what's wrong with you?" asked simon

"'What's wrong with me?' What's wrong with you!" I said and tried to go to my room, but simon grabbed me.

"What?" I said

"Why are you acting different?"

"What?!" I snapped at him

"Yes, you ran from home" he said

"Yes you did not do anything to me, and I do not have any right to leave you, huh" I said teasingly

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Ask you self first!"

"Alvin, do you now what pain you caused to us?"

"You deserve it!" I snapped, and then I walked to the couch and sat down crossing my hand in disbelief of what he said

"Alvin we are brot-" he said, but cut him off

"No, we are not brothers-" I closed my mouth regretting what I said

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked theo

"Well, it all happened…..

"I was walking to my house when I heard some babies crying. Then I started to look from were did the sound came from, Until I found two baby chipmunks in a basket with a note, and the note said that your parents dumbed you, and if anyone can take care of you, and from the first look I saw you, I loved you. So I toke you home with me, then When I arrived home I showed to my parents and begged them, not asked them BEGGED them" (then everyone was in shock of my voice, and theo started to cry regretting what he did to me), "After they finally said yes, I kept you guys in my room and I slept in the couch Until the school year ended We moved to a new house that we lived in now" then 5 min. passed in awkward silence "so.." I spoke up

"THIS IS NOT TRUE, YOU BIG LIAR!" said simon and punched me in the jaw then in my noise which started to bleed and I started to yell in pain. After 10 sec. simon noticed what he did. "Alvin I am really sorry" said in a broken voice, I punched him in the stomach and then went to my room, after when I went, I tried to overheard.

"Out of my house NOW!" yelled mom at dave, simon, and theo

"Sorry Vinny for what happened" said dave and then turned to the girls "Come on" but they shook there head as 'No'

"since simon is in the house I won't be there" said Elle

" Me too" said britt

"I am a shamed of you simon, I am not coming while that alvin is mad at you" jean said

"No please I'm sorry" said simon almost broke into tears

"Say that to alvin!" jean snapped, and simon got shocked

"Dave can I stay here today, please?" asked theo

"Okay, theo"

"Thanks"

"your welcome" then dave turned to simon "Simon we have a talk in the house, now lets move"

"O-Okay" said simon, then he started to cry

"Dave, I will come with you" said jean

"really"

"yes", then dave looked at Miss Miller who gave him a sign that meant 'no I will stay', after that they said good-bye

* * *

**At home:**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SIMON, HOW COULD DO?" yelled alvin at simon, while jean tried to calm him down

"sorry dave, I swear I didn't mean it" as simon cried harder

"Dave, you know simon he wouldn't do this, also, you know that simon love alvin even if he was not his brother" jean said

dave sighted "Okay, but never ever do it again"

"Thanks dave, and I am really sorry"

"okay" then dave went to his desk

"Thanks jean, for the help"

"your welcome" then they went to bed

* * *

**So here was the chapter, if you want me to continue, please review**

**Until next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	4. It's okay!

**Chapter 4: It's okay!**

* * *

**Next morning:**

**At Vinny's house**

**Alvin's Pov:**

I waked up from the bed to find britt sleeping with me and seeing a tissue with blood. I got really confused for what was happening.

"Oh, you waked up….finally" said britt

"well… good morning too you as well" I joked

"Okay, fine, good morning"

"That's better" I said "Umm, just one…or maybe two things"

"What?

"well first, why are you and elle here? I asked

" Well, duh, for yesterday night" she answered

"Okay, that bring us to three things not two"

"Oh…god" she said

"Umm, so why is there is a tissue with blood on it, plus what happened last night?"

"What?"

"What's what?"

"You do not remember?"

"remember what?"

"Oh no, what happened to you, alvin?"

"Umm-"

"Vinny, please help!" Britt cut me off, then said to myself 'Oh god'

"What, Brittany" as she rushed in the room

"He does not remember anything from last night!"

"oh, no"

"Umm, so what?" after 5 sec. "Ohh Wait, you mean the fight between me and simon?" I asked

"Well, duh, of course!" said britt

"Oh, that" then I laughed nervously

"Okay, I will fix breakfast and then will call you, okay"

"How about now, I am really hungry" I said

"You've got to wait little chipmunk" said mom

"okay" I said with disappoints, but then when mom got out britt kissed me passionately, after 5 min. they broke.

"Let's go down stairs" I said

"Okay" britt said "But wait, I have a question"

"What is it?" I said

"Well.. why did you ran from home, what did they do to you?"

"Well I accidentally broke simon's glasses when he was playing with me he tackled me so I fell on him and hit his glass and then fell to the ground. After that when dave came he blamed me on everything, then he said that life would be better with out me" I explained

britt hugged me as we walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**With dave and the two other chipmunks**

"Okay guys are ready, especially you simon" said dave

"Yes dave" simon said, then every one went in the car and drove to Vinny's house. when they arrived, dave knocked on the door, then Vinny opened the door who looked in a better mood.

"Oh, Hi guys, and sorry for yesterday" said Vinny

"It's no problem" Dave said as they entered.

"Umm, mom can I talk to alvin, please" said simon

"Okay, but control your self, okay?"

"Okay, thanks" then Vinny came to me (It's still on alvin's pov) and told me, sense I was in a good mood today it was no problem, so I went

"Oh, Hi simon" I said looking in my brother sting on the floor and looking to the floor, then waited for response but did not came, so I went to him and pulled him up, and said "Oh come on simon, it's okay"

"No it's not okay" simon said then I hugged him, and I know he wanted it so he hugged me back

"come on Si, cheer up you know that I hate to look at you like this" I said with a smile

"But I am sorry, Al"

"and I forgive Si" I said with a widor smile

" Really?" asked simon

"Of course" I said

"So you not mad at me?" asked simon

"Nope" I said

"Sure?" asked simon

"Si, don't let me kiss you" I joked

"Okay", then simon and I went to the living room to see everyone talking.

"Hello, guys" I said

* * *

**So here's the chapter, please read and review if you want me to continue ;)**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	5. 10 Years later!

**chapter 5: 10 years later?!**

**Quick note: This chapter might be a little confusing, but at the end you will get it, promise ;)**

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

"Fuck you!" simon yelled at alvin

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Britt yelled at alvin too, who was on the floor and putting his back in the wall while being kicked and punched

"You basters, leave me alone!" alvin yelled back

"Are crazy?!" As simon said while punched him in the face, which was bleeding hard

"No, what the problem being a secret agent in the CIA!?" alvin fired

"what?!" simon said

"You are crazy!" britt fired

"Son of a bitches!" alvin said as he tried to get up

"Sit down, now!" dave yelled, as he approached the room to see what's going on

"Dave, see wh-" simon got cut off by dave

"What the hell happened here!" dave fired

"Alvin is a secret agent in the CIA" britt said

"So.." dave asked akwardly

"He will get killed!" simon fired

"I will get killed from you!" alvin said

"Shut up!" britt said

"but 'Why you do this to me?'" alvin cried

"Because-" simon got cut off again from dave

"You two are in big trouble" dave said, then looked at alvin "come on alvin I will get you to a hospital" as then he went to the door

No response

"Alvin?" dave said then looked to see a blacked out chipmunk "Alvin, no, wake up alvin!"

Then dave put a hand on his heart and a hand down his noise, and noticed his heart beat is too low and his is not breathing, so dave started to try and relief alvin. When he finally made alvin breath again he heard a hard coughing from alvin, which splits of blood came out of his mouth.

"Alvin" said dave

"Sorry [cough] dave [cough] for what I d-[cough]-id" Alvin said hardly

"Come on alvin I will get you to a hospital" as dave said, he helped alvin into the car.

* * *

**3 Hours later**

**Alvin's Pov**

Dave and I came back from the hospital, and I felt really tired, so excused dave to go to bed. In my way…

"Alvin?" said a voice behind me, when I turned I found britt standing and looked like was crying all the time when I left.

"yes" I said with a smile

"I'm…I'm really sorry!" she said then ran to me and hugged, and because I love I hugged her back

"It's okay britt, I know you care about me" I said then she looked at me with tearful eyes

"You forgives me?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much, I love you" she said as she put her head into my chest and started to cry again, but I finally comfort her.

"I love you, too" I said "Come on, don't you want to sleep?"

"C-can I sleep with you?"

"I wish so, but I don't think that dave-" I got cut off

"It's okay guys" said dave

"Thanks!" britt and I said in the same time

"Night, dave" I said

"Night dave" said britt

"Night, guys" dave said, and then everyone went to sleep

* * *

**Sorry for not updating from a long time, plus for the short chapter**

**Banter:**

**Alvin: Why did you do this?**

**Me: do what?**

**Britt: well, duh, the short chapter**

**Me: sorry**

**Alvin: never do it again for the audience sake, okay?**

**Me: okay, okay, ****but there must be 15 more reviews if you want me to ****continue**

**Britt: Until the next chapter we are out**

**Me: you mean me only, right?**

**Britt: I said 'We'**

**Me: okay, Bye everyone**


	6. Old girlfriend

**Chapter 6: Old girlfriend**

* * *

**6 months later**

**Alvin's Pov:**

I was walking down the street until I found a house looked really familiar. I kept looking at it until,

"Alvin?" some familiar voice said, and I knew who it belonged to.

I looked behind me "R-r-rose?"

"Oh, alvin, I can't believe it's you!" Rose said as she ran to me and hugged me, but for a while I was shocked for some reason, but again, I then relaxed as I hugged her back, until someone cleared his throat, and guess who? _Brittany_, and I only could think is: way to ruin the moment britt.

"Alvin?" she said as anger build in her, and to be honest I do not know why

"Yes" I said a bit nervous

"What are you-" brittany noticed that there was a person, no a chipmunk, no! a female chipmunk! "I mean…er…who is she?"

"oh" I said then laughed nervously "this is my old girlfriend…" then I looked at rose "…Rose, this is my..er..friend, brittany"

"nice to meat you" said rose as she waved her hand

"You too" said britt as she waved her hand too

"Okay, sorry rose but I have to go, maybe vist you later, is that okay?" I said

"okay" rose replied "but wait"

"yes" I said

"When can I see you?"

"Yeah, maybe 2 days, is that okay?"

"I guess"

"Okay then, bye" I said and waved my hand

"Good bye" she said with her beautiful smile, then me and britt walked away

"Um.. alvin?"

"yes"

"who is she?"

"I told you, my old girlfriend"

"then why did you separate?"

"Well it all started when my brothers, rose, and I lived in a tree; then in a stormy night a thunder lit the tree on fire, so we went out. In the next day, we searched for a new tree, but we found one only for my brothers and I, and one for rose. After that we stayed on this for along time, until our tree got cut off and went to jett records, and you know the rest, and secretly rose had sent me a message of her new house, witch I always wanted to vist." I said

"Do you still love her?" brittany said and I started to panic

"Y-yes, It-"

"You cheated on me" britt said while anger build in her

"I…I-" I got cut off

"I hate you" she said

"But-"

"Alvin come in" said 'one' from the radio **(a/n got from my unfinished story 'Really? A secret agent?)**

"'one' come in" I said then to notice that brittany had left

"Please come we need your help"

"Okay coming" then I went to the CIA headquarters

* * *

**Later that night**

I came to the our house to find britt crying in her sister's shoulder elle, and 5 pairs of eyes looking at me with a face reads 'Why did you do this, alvin'

"She didn't let me explain!" I said

"really, then what is, alvin" dave said

"I wanted to tell her that it was in the past, but she does not want to license, but-" but I could off

"Complete bullshit" said britt as she left

"Well if you think that" I fired and to earn a glance from britt sisters

"I are you happy now, alvin?" elle said

"Well, yes, I at least I now know that britt does not want me" I said with a smirk

"What!" jean said with a shock

"Well, if she wants me she would believed me" I said "Oh, I forget I got to get ready for my date with Rose"

"But, I tou-"

"I changed it when what britt did and said to me" I said and then went to my room and get all ready.

Then what seemed to be 10 to 15 mins I went out wearing a black suit. On my way down the stairs I found everyone sitting in shock, to my surprise I found brittany.

"A-Alvin?" said britt

"You didn't tell her, right?" I said, and everyone shook there heads as a 'no' "Well you better tell her" as I went to the door "Bye everyone". When I got out to my car I could hear britt's voice says 'What!'.

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter, and sorry for the long wait ;)**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	7. From dating to what?

**Chapter 7: From dating to What?!**

**Quick note: Rose is exactly like brittany, but her favorite color is yellow (So it goes with the 'A' and the color red in alvin's sweater)**

* * *

**As usual Alvin's Pov:**

In the way to Rose's house I went to a flower shop, and bought her favorite flower color which was yellow. After that I went to Rose's house and knocked on the door.

"Coming" Rose said from behind the door, then when she opened it , to her surprise to see some nice flowers in her face

"Surprise, sweetie!" I said

"Oh, alvin!" she said

"I hope your ready" I said

"Yup, I'm ready!" she said with excitement

"Ok let's go!" I said as I walked her to the car

* * *

**At the restaurant**

"So how was the date for you?" I asked

"Really nice, alvin!" she said and I chuckled

"Well there is more!" I said with a smirk

"What is it?" she asked

"Come I well show you" I said, as I payed for the food, and then led her to the car, and drove to the park and got her to a place no one could see us. (In the mean while brittany was spying on them, curious to know what will happen)

"So what you want to show me?" she asked, then I knelt in one knee and toke a small box (that had a really nice ring on it) and opened it

"Rose Wilson, would you make me the happiest person ever and m-marry me?" I asked, to find in Rose happiness and shocked face

"Of course, alvin!" she said, as then I toke the ring and placed it in her's index finger, and give her a sweet kiss. To my surprise I heard a gasp from behind, and when I looked I found brittany standing there with teared eyes, what I could do was stand there, with anger from what she did, and a little, just little sad for her.

"A-Alvin?" britt said, then I looked to rose how know what to do and stand a little farther from us.

"Yes" I said

"How could you?" she said

"How could 'you' do what you did?" I fired, and then to find that we were not far from each other like a while ago

"I-I hate you!" she said and tried to slap me, but I caught her hand in mid-air

"Know if you do not mind I have to go" I said as I went to rose and then went to the car, leaving a shocked brittany standing still in her place not moving an inch.

I got Rose to her house and said the 'good-byes' and 'good-nights'. After that I went to my house, parked the car in the garage, got out of it, then headed to the front door, and opened it to find everyone in the couch even brittany, who seemed not to say a thing, while I came closer a had a nice smirk put in my mouth.

"Hello everyone" I said, then They looked behind and said hello back, and of course brittany did not say anything.

"Well I have good news for guys!" I said while sitting in one of the couches seats

"What is it, alvin?" dave said

"Well, me and Rose are engaging" I said

"In which way?" simon asked

"Marrying" I said

"Wow, that's cool, alvin, I hope for you two nice time!" Dave said, and everyone but not brittany said yes in one time with a nice smiles in there faces.

* * *

**1 week later**

We were getting ready to get married, Finally.

"Okay let's start" said a man in all white

"Alvin seville, do you accept Rose wilson as your wife?" he asked

"Of course!" I said, then he looked to Rose

"Rose wilson, do you accept Alvin seville as your husband?" he asked her

"Of course!" she said

"Then I consider you a husband and a wife, now you may kiss the bride!" he said, then me and rose knelt into each other and went for the kiss

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" rose said, then brittany came to us

"A-Alvin, can we talk?" she asked I sighted and then followed her to a private area

"So…" I asked

"I…"

**(To be continued…and.)**

* * *

**So what do you think will happen?**

**And please please if you want me to continue please review**

**Until the next chapter ILovethemunks out ;)**


	8. My bad

**Chapter 8: My bad**

**You know how's Pov is it, right, anyway, Alvin's Pov**

* * *

**After 1 year**

It had been 1 year after me and rose got married and I still remember something was still bad about brittany

* * *

***Flashback***

"…..,now you may kiss the bride!" he said, then me and rose knelt into each other and went for the kiss

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" rose said, then brittany came to us

"A-Alvin, can we talk?" she asked I sighted and then followed her

"So…" I asked

"I-I wanted to say that if you want her to be your wife, something bad would happen" she said with little anger

"So… is that a threat? Because you know I am a CIA agent and could get you behind bars for that, right?" I said proudly

"You will pay for this!" she fired then left

***Flashback end***

* * *

While I was thinking in the living room, Rose who was Outside with her girlfriends, Until I heard a loud scream which send me to pull me gun and run to them.

To my surprise I found 6 people wearing black covers in there faces, only one whole for the eyes

"Leave her alone!" I said, and pulled my gun aming on one of them who was holding my wife

"You better not shoot, smarty" said one of them

"S-Simon?" I asked as I heard his voice, then to understand who are those people: simon, jean, theo, elle, brittany, and guess who, my father dave, dave seville

"Shit!" brittany said

"I will shout, because I don't care, you her me?" I said

"Let's move quick!" Theo said

as they ran I toke the radio "'One' do you copy?"

"Yes alvin?" she said from the radio

"I need my team the 'A' team **(the 'A' team is alvin's team of people who alvin is the leader of them, and I think you can know why it is called 'A' team, for his name of course) **Someone have been kidnaped, send the team to my house, okay?"

"Okay, alvin, they are in there way" she said

"Thanks" I said and then went to the front door and got outside waiting for about 2 mins. until a CIA emergency van arrived, and one of the opened the door so I could jump in.

"So were are we going?" One of them asked

"Miss Miller's house, we need to talk to her" I said

"yes, sir!" said the driver

* * *

**At Miss Miller's house**

I knocked on the door, and said "Miss Miller this is the CIA please open the door!"

she opened the door and saw me "Oh, alvin what's wrong?"

"Well, did any of Simon, jean, brittany, theo, elle, or dave told you about a kidnap?"

"Well, to be honest, yes"

"So where are they?"

"Some where you do not think of… there place, there house, alvin" she said and I got a little shocked

"O-Okay thanks, Miss Miller" I said

"Oh, alvin….am really sorry for what they did, alvin" she said in a comfort voice

"No, it's o-okay, bye" I said then started to walk away

"Bye" she said as she closed the door, and I got into the van and drove to the seville house, and when we arrived I knocked on the door

"Open the door, this is CIA!" I shouted while my team was checking the house from the outside

No response

"Brake the door" I said to my of them, witch made everyone from my team to get there guns ready, and make some space for breaking the door

"Okay, 3….2…1….." I said, and the door opened and to see all of them in the living room with my wife "Hands behind your heads, NOW!" I ordered

As everyone did and of course not Rose, my men started to handcuff them and get them to the van, and walked to rose

"Rose, are you alright?" I asked as I untied her

"Y-Yes" she said

"Okay, great, now come let's go home" I said as she came up and walked to me

"How much I'm lucky to have you as my husband?" she said with a smile, and I chuckled

"Sir we are ready yo move, do you want to get you a rid to the house?" One of my men asked

"No, thanks, we would like to walk" I said

"Okay, sir, have a nice day" he said and got into the van, and then the van started to move away

"How about going to the park for a walk?" I asked rose

"Cool, let's go!" She said with excitement

* * *

**Here the chapter, I hope you enjoyed, and show me you want me to continue in the review ;)**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	9. New home, jail

**Chapter 9: New home, jail**

**Alvin's Pov**

Today was the hardest days of my life, today was the judgement for my family, and guess who is against them, me and rose.

"Today we meat to get those people there judgment for kidnapping, before we start any of the kidnappers would like to talk?" said the judge

"yes" said britt

"What is it?" said the judge

"I would like to say that it is not our fault, it is alvin seville's fault" said britt with agreement from all of my family, but only not from dave

"WHAT!" I fired

"quite!" the judge said "now let see, Alvin tell me the story of what happened"

"Well it all started…." I started, and I told him every thing that happened from the fight with to running away to Vinny, and what so on.

"Hmm, looks like that it _is_ not your fault, so going back to the other side, what do you have to say?" the judge said

"Nothing" Dave suddenly said

"What?" whispered Brittany

"It's your and our fault" Dave whispered back

"Okay, I think that's it, You guys" Pointed at the others " will be jailed for 2 years" said the judge, and I could feel that they almost collapsed from what they heard. Then the police toke them away

"Well that was fast." I said

"Yeah" said Rose

"Well, let's head home" I said as Rose and I walked away.

* * *

**2 years later**

Well know after a long time since I saw my family, acutely part of it, Rose and I got kids, a twin, one named AJ a short of Alvin junior, and the other one is Alex, both were 2 years old.

On the way to see my family the twin were sleeping until we arrived and waked them up. "Come on, you two slept enough" I said

"One more min." AJ

"They are like you Alvie" said Rose

"Shut up" I mumbled

"Alvin?" I heard a familiar voice, and when I turned I saw Dave

"Dave!" as I jugged to him, and hugged him

"Alvin!" as he hugged me back

"Dave?" a voce called from bend, and as we turned I saw the rest of the gang

"Hey, Alvin" said Simon and Theo in the same time

"Hey, guys" as we hugged each other

"Hey, Alvin?" said Simon

"Yes Simon" I replied

"I just want to say we ar-" I cut him off

"Sorry? It's okay, we are family at the end" I said with a smile

"Thanks" Simon said as he hugged and started to cry

"Shh, it's okay Simon" I calmed him down

"A-alvin?" me and Simon broke the hug and looked behind Simon and spotted Brittany, which send me to boil, but I controlled myself

"Brittany, what you did is unforgivable" I said little angry

"S-sorry" she said in a whisper trying to hold tears

"Sorry? I can't, not after what you did" I said as I welcomed everyone else and brought them to there home left, and never looked to brittany as I toke her out of my life _forever._

***The End***

* * *

**I know sad, but worth it, and sorry for not updating from a long time, I just needed a brake from it ;)**

**Until the next story ILuvthemunks out**


End file.
